


свет

by jackri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Memory Loss, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackri/pseuds/jackri
Summary: если бы только кто-то сказал, что рассыпаться на части так легко.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	свет

лиловый свет разливается под ногами, но тишина окутала лес полностью. казалось, что никого, кроме тэиля здесь не было. все попрятались по своим домам, не желая выходить наружу. мягкий ветер развивался и приятно пробирался под одежду. он легко касался деревьев кончиками пальцев и напевал какую-то мелодию, которую слышал единожды от прекрасной гианы* - чону. она была ненавязчивой и доброй, вызывая нежную улыбку. 

кажись, больше леса, тэиль любил только горы. всю свою бесконечную жизнь он провел в поисках _своей_ земли, где бы ему было самое место. забрел он в этот лес совершенно случайно: его непоседливый спутник, ченлэ, только учился пользоваться своими способностями, резко исчез, желая похвастаться старшему тем, чему он научился за недавнее время. он был еще ребенком, одним из немногих оставшихся духов стихий; тэиль мгновенно напрягся, взволнованно прося мальчишку стать видимым. ноги несли его, тревожного, вперед. знал он ведь, что так и будет. разве он недостаточно изменил будущее, чтобы младший не пропал внезапно? неужели он где-то ошибся? оттого, что, в дальнейших видениях дух присутствовал, спокойнее не становилось.  
он встряхнул головой, но резко затормозил. настолько ушёл в свои мысли, что не заметил, как оказался возле светлого леса, по сторонам которого были высоченные и величественные горы. у старшего перехватило дыхание. он был в восторге. то самое место, которое часто посещало его в видениях, окутанных уютом и чьим-то мягким смехом. пророк оглянулся вокруг, думая, куда запропастился младший и смог ли он вернуться из своего невидимого обличья в привычное.

_ну_ , надеется он, что _интуиция ченлэ не подведёт и он, как обычно, сам вернётся, хотя так надолго ещё ни разу не пропадал._

он заходит в лес, оставляя в своей голове пометку позже посетить восхитительные горы, тянущие его к себе, будто магнитом.

он всматривается и вслушивается во всё, аккуратно ступая по земле. осматривается по сторонам, замечая чей-то размытый силуэт вдалеке. он ускоренным шагом направляется туда, гадая, кто это может быть. подойдя совсем близко, он замечает знакомую фигуру, лежащую на траве, смеющеюся. недовольно хмурясь, переводит взгляд на стоящего рядом парня, который удивлённо смотрит то на ченлэ, то на него самого. _феникс_ , завороженно замечает он, но по затихшему смеху понимает, что сказал это вслух.

— вообще да, но зовут меня джисон.

— ты мне нравишься, — ченлэ мгновенно поднимается, начиная радостно прыгать вокруг нового знакомого, желая осмотреть, изучить, запомнить. — ты будешь моим новым другом. обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

— хорошо, а, это? — джисон указывает в сторону парня, который назвал его фениксом.

— а это - тэиль, — ченлэ неловко улыбается старшему, а после отвлекается на рядом стоящего феникса, дотрагиваясь его руки, — он пророк и еще знает много чего! он мне как старший брат. так что можно обращаться к нему, он много чего расскажет. 

— приятно познакомиться, — он немного кланяется, с восторгом рассматривая тэиля, — я думал, что пророков уже не осталось.

— если я здесь, то еще остались, — пожимает он плечами, — и да, приятно познакомиться. вас много в лесу живет?

— ах, точно, я же возвращался обратно в поселение, — он указывает в сторону, — пошли, я вас с остальными познакомлю!

ченлэ визжит от радости, ведь он впервые увидит жителей леса. хватает нового друга за рукав, поскорее желая оказаться в новом окружении. дух спрашивает направление и сам тянет феникса, болтая безостановочно, лишь иногда следуя указаниям, куда повернуть.

тэиль вздыхает, следуя за младшими. те чуть ли не убегают из поля зрения, так что приходится ускориться. теперь ему, однозначно, будет ещё сложнее угомонить ченлэ.

***

пророк медленно вдыхает горный воздух. он забрался на самый верх небольшой горы, имея возможность наблюдать за некоторыми жителями леса, снующих в разные стороны; его уста накрыты искренней улыбкой, а в голове, за последнее время, поселились исключительно положительные мысли. в его видениях уже несколько недель какой-то красноволосый молодой человек, чье происхождение он понять никак не может. то он испуганно оглядывается в лесу, то страшно серьезен и не подпускает никого к себе, то улыбается и что-то шепчет кому-то из обитателей этого места. что самое странное, что тэиль не слышит ни слова из своих видений с этим необычным парнем. одновременно привлекает и одновременно пугает.

вдруг он желает зла всем? пророк мотает головой, отгоняя такие мысли. красноволосый казался дружелюбным, значит угрозы никакой от него быть не должно. но что-то не дает покоя тэилю. понять что именно - невозможно. он вздрагивает и возвращается в настоящий мир от легкого постукивания по плечу. оборачиваясь, видит чону, пришедшего к нему попросить помощи к подготовке праздника урожая. он завязывает разговор с гианой, решая потом обдумать всё.

***

тот самый незнакомый парень появляется сразу после праздника: тэиль прогуливается по лесу; что-то ему подсказало пойти к краю леса, откуда можно выйти к величественным горам, где он проводил много времени. пророк слышит какие-то звуки и решает пойти в их сторону, думая, что это снова джисон с ченлэ шумят. ускоряя шаг, он натыкается на парня, руками трогающего деревья, испуганно рассматривающего лес. в сознание бьют картинки с красноволосым, ведь сейчас он стоит прямо перед ним. тот дрожит от испуга, кажется, что вот-вот расплачется. тэиль медленно подходит ближе, стараясь не напугать парня.

— я могу тебе помочь? — осторожно спрашивает, заглядывая к парню в глаза с доброжелательной улыбкой.

парень озирается по сторонам, убирая руки с дерева, и нервно трет руки. 

— я не помню, как оказался здесь. просто открыл глаза, а вокруг меня лес, шепчущий множество различных вещей. я стараюсь разобрать, что они молвят, но они не говорят все одновременно, — он вздыхает, немного расслабляясь, — а по отдельности возражают выражать свои мысли. поэтому в голове гул. 

— ох, — пророк хмурится, осматривая лес. странно, что он ничего не слышит. — а что ты помнишь? 

— меня зовут тэён. 

— приятно познакомиться, я - тэиль. что-то ещё ты помнишь? 

— нет. больше ничего, — опускает голову, поджимая губы. — всё размыто.

— не волнуйся, тэён. я помогу тебе чем смогу.

***

длительное наблюдение за новым жителем почти ничего не принесло: понять, кем он был и как судьба закинула его в лес, никак не выходило. допрашивать смысла не было - парень так и не смог вспомнить что либо, что дало бы подсказку; лишь какие-то отрывки, где он идёт по безграничным полям, чей-то неизвестный, завораживающий голос и смех.

— хён! хён! — к парню подбегает радостный ченлэ, за которым идёт смущенный джисон, желания у которого идти совсем нет. — ты ведь покажешь, как общаешься с природой? а?

— конечно, — он улыбается искренне младшим, подзывая их поближе к себе. они вместе подходят к деревьям, тэён прикасается ладонями к дереву, закрывая глаза. ветер немного усиливается, старший, хмурясь, старается понять хоть каплю из сказанного ими. получается не особо. 

убрав руки с дерева, парень открывает глаза. феникс и дух стоят, завороженно глядя на него, ведь тот единственный, кто может говорить с природой. в их глазах неподдельное восхищение, которое однозначно смущало. ченлэ выглядит так, будто он еле сдерживается от того, чтобы задать миллион вопросов.

— хён! хён! — тот не выдерживает даже пары секунд, начиная прыгать вокруг тэёна; джисон старается его оттянуть за рукав обратно, неловко улыбаясь старшему. — что тебе говорят деревья? ты обо всём узнаешь от них? они тебе рассказывают, как остальные жители леса ведут себя? 

— да, ченлэ, — он старается не засмеяться со слов младшего, ведь он _не понимает_ , что они молвят ему; он треплет их руками по голове, переходя на шёпот, — я знаю о всех ваших лесных шалостях, маленькие бандиты. так что, в следующий раз, прежде чем что-то сделать, знайте, что деревья мне всё расскажут. но не бойтесь, это всегда будет только между нами. 

старший оставляет удивленных жителей леса наедине, уходя вглубь леса. он любил младших всем сердцем, а они любили его особенно сильно. несмотря на то, что они всё пытались узнать, как новенький оказался здесь, но тот лишь неловко потирал рукой затылок, не зная, что ответить. младшие никак не могли угомониться, тэён не мог дать им ответа. ему ведь самому интересно для чего он в лесу, ведь было что-то, из-за чего он появился. чаще всего его можно было найти среди деревьев, которые будто рассказывали ему какие-то невероятные истории, а тот их слушал неотрывно, будто в его жизни не было, нет и не будет ничего важнее.

тэиль перестал видеть видения. настало какое-то затишье. _это неправильно_ , думает пророк, прикусывая палец, _скоро что-то определенно случится._ всё изменилось после прихода необычного парня, все это чувствуют, но понять ничего не могут. они аккуратно спрашивали пророка, знает ли тот или чувствует изменения настроения природы. а тот улыбался, говоря, что в порядке, ведь он _видит._  
он подходит к тэёну, спрашивая, как тот себя чувствует и приглашает прогуляться до гор, чтобы узнать получше.

***

проходит много времени, тэён разбирает полностью то, что говорят деревья. он запоминает их слова, ведь они не могут соврать ему. они вторят ему: _**у тебя есть силы**. почему ты сдерживаешь себя? почему не принял реальность, а решил избавиться от того, кто любит его всем сердцем, почему решил стереть себе память? почему так всемогущ, но сделать не может ничего? _

_почемупочемупочему_

— я ~~не~~ знаю, — отвечает он им. а они молчат. не верят. врёт.

они решают заговорить все вместе снова, но уже громче. тэён пытается сбежать от них. уходит в горы, а те чувствуют, каково ему; лишь молча понимающе поддерживают. 

_всё пройдет. когда он придет за тобой, ты всё вспомнишь._  
шепчет ему ветер. а он надеялся убежать от самого себя. 

рукой он вытирает слёзы, ложась на землю и закрывая глаза. делает глубокий вдох. _завтра будет легче_ , думается. он засыпает.

***

он хмурится, сидя среди деревьев. его воспоминания начали возвращаться спустя долгое время. он понимает, почему и кого решил забыть. он любил то существо настолько, что не мог принять его смерть. он смог понять, почему решил сбежать и стереть память. вспоминая, свое прошлое и настоящее обличье, тэёна одолевает множество эмоций.

он чувствует, как деревья радостно переговариваются между собой о нём, а скрывшееся солнце будто не знает, как помочь. в скором времени за ним вернется тот, кого увидеть было так желанно и страшно.

он прикрывает глаза на секунду, отправляясь к пророку. держать всё в себе больше нет сил. ему хочется вернуться в настоящее обличье, почувствовать всё то, что так забыто. сжимая руки в кулаки, и не вслушиваясь в сплетни деревьев, он находит того, кого искал.

— тэиль, — он окликает пророка, тот разворачивается с улыбкой, — я вспомнил. почему стёр память сам себе, почему старался так убежать от самого себя. почему всё это происходило.

— да? я очень рад за тебя, — он замолкает на секунду, подходя к тэёну и заглядывает ему в глаза. — рад, что ты вспомнил всё, _дракон_.

тэён удивляется. как тот мог молчать, зная, как мучается и копается он, не зная себя. он хотел было высказать всё, но старший прерывает его, поднося палец к губам:  
— я сам только недавно узнал. ну, как узнал. у меня видение, где ты встречаешь того, чье сердце принадлежит тебе, — он смотрит за спину тэёна, хитро улыбаясь, — а, вот ещё один долгожданный _дракон_. 

тэён не верит словам пророка. они молчат. он боится обернуться. боится, что это не шутка. ощущение, что проходит несколько минут, прежде чем он медленно разворачивается с зажмуренными глазами. он не спешит их открыть, но сделав это, нервно вздыхает. стоит как вкопанный, надеясь, что это не сон. 

напротив него стоит парень с яркой улыбкой и слезами на глазах. 

он сам не верит, что нашёл его, что _смог._

— джехён, — шепчет он, всё еще не двигаясь, — это правда ты? я..

парень прыскает в кулак и смотритсмотритсмотрит так, что дыхание перехватывает.

— конечно я, а кто ещё? — он разводит руки в сторону, приглашая упасть в них. 

тэён это и делает, заваливая их на землю и пачкая. они смеются, долго, не расцепляя объятий. это так _правильно,_ что всё, что было до этого, было чем-то неполным. сейчас они здесь. вместе. всё будет хорошо. их смех переходит в слёзы счастья. 

_они точно часть друг друга_ , думает тэиль, оставляя драконов наедине. 

он останавливается недалеко от чону, поющего ненавязчивую и добрую мелодию, вызывающую нежную улыбку. 

наверное, тэиль всё же любит лес также сильно, как и горы. 

лиловый свет разливается под ногами.

**Author's Note:**

> *гианы - женские, реже мужские духи, живущие в лесах, занимающиеся рукоделием. они поют песни (чаще всего грустные).


End file.
